Rose Tyler
by KuronekoX1304
Summary: Tap into the mind of Rose Tyler on what is she thinking...


Summary: Tap into the mind of Rose Tyler on what is she thinking...

* * *

_I've been called a lot of things._

_The defender of the earth,_

_ The valiant child,_

_Dame rose of the powell estates._

_Jeopardy magnet,_

_The pink-and-yellow girl..._

_The destroyer of the daleks,_

_And the bad wolf._

_But you can call me Rose Tyler._

_Most people fear when I say Bad Wolf._

_I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me._

_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here._

_I want you safe. My Doctor, protected from the false god._

_You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them._

_Everything must come to dust. All things, everything dies._

_I can see everything... all that is... all that was... all that ever could be._

TARDIS and I become close like sister and we will do anything to keep our doctor safe.

Maybe that is the reason why she allows me to look at her heart.

When I look, she look back, through this, we form a bond.

I got the entire Vortex running through my head and it burn really bad. My head hurt so much until doctor make it go away.

I can't remember until now, what really had happen.

I know deep down Bad Wolf is still there, in the back of my mind waiting for the moment.

I love my doctor, all of them. Doesn't matter what face he took. But I was naïve into thinking that I can be with him for a long time. Forever is what I say. Thought that maybe I will be his only one. Then came sarah Jone and then Reinette. Now I not too sure anymore. In fact, does I even matter to him at all. He did abandoned Mickey and me. I keep telling myself that it's alright and as long as I can travel with him, the rest doesn't matter. How wrong was I.

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. The first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all, not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. … Well, that's what I thought. But then came the Army of Ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the war. That's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died._

I'm stuck in the parallel universe and he got new companion. I will be just the girl that got left behind. I know he will still remember me. My name join the list of companion that is written in the TARDIS. But like others, he will soon get over. After all, he got all the time. As for me, I just continue with my life.

_But I can't go back to how thing were, I just couldn't… No, I didn't mean that I was better than the rest._

_But it was. It was a better life. I don't mean all the travelling and seeing aliens and spaceships and things. That doesn't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life. You know, he showed you too._

_You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say "no." You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away._

But now, it's all gone. I try to move on but it just won't do it. Then I see it. The stars are going out. Not just one world but every world. I can see it. It is the end of universe. I try to find my way back. To warn him, about the oncoming darkness.

I travel from one universe to another. Instead of the doctor, I found her. Donna Noble, the most important woman in the whole wide universe. Through her, I sent my message. She is the one that not just save the doctor but everyone else too. Everything seems to revolve around her, one insignificant decision of her that could change the whole universe.

Seeing him again, bring out all the emotion that I trying to keep at bay. I miss travelling with him and can't wait to be back. But sadly, I was sent back to parallel world again and this time is final. How ironic that the beach we say our goodbye is call bad wolf bay.

Hear him saying how meta-crisis doctor can give me what I want break my heart. Even if both of them are the same man, the thought of him left me here, brought tear to my eye. I ask the question to both of them and when I hear the word I want to hear from meta-crisis doctor, I couldn't help it but kiss him. Yet the moment I realize and turn around, he's already gone. Together with meta-crisis doctor, I watch as TARDIS fade away.

I try to move on and build a new life. But looking at him will just remind me of the doctor. The only I couldn't have and never will. At first, I was consume by despair and hide in my room for days. They worry about me and I can't face them yet, not even him. I was so angry and sad that I don't know whether to cry or yell. I just cry till my voice hoarse and then I feel numb while lying on bed. I just want to give up but I won't do this to them. I already hurt my mum when I keep running away to be with the doctor. Meta-crisis doctor also need me so I can't continue this anymore.

No more self-pity Rose Tyler. I'm strongest than this. I can do it. If doctor can then I sure as hell can. I need to…no…I must move on. I have to accept reality and face it. Even if it hurt a lot. I can feel it. The wolf in me is giving the strength I need. She howls at the loss and even with a broken heart, she can move forward.

Bad wolf is who I am, I create myself. I should have known this will happen one day. I try work with him and together we heal each other. That is how I start my new life. I reborn at Pete's world and this is a start of a new story…

* * *

A/N: English is not my mother tongue so pardon me for all the mistake and grammar. I haven't finish watching all so I don't really sure whether I got correctly capture her personality. I just love her and it sadden me that she is stuck there, even after all that she had been through. I just have to write out my view on her thought through this. I wonder should I continue? Maybe I will write one from doctor point of view.


End file.
